


Kuroliszek

by gyromitra



Series: Wąż i Lew [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dawno nie pisałem w rodzimym języku, niewykluczone istnienie fabuły, prawdopodobnie znajdą się odniesienia do trójkąta, zdecydowane odejście od kanonu
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyromitra/pseuds/gyromitra
Summary: Z całą pewnością, Harry wie zdecydowanie więcej niż zamierza komukolwiek powiedzieć, nawet jeśli oznacza to, że samodzielnie będzie musiał upolować Kuroliszka. A tak poza tym, codzienne życie, i pieszczotliwe mówienie sobie po nazwisku.





	Kuroliszek

**Author's Note:**

> Od zabawnych zdarzeń w Mantykorze minęło około 4 do 6 miesięcy.

\- Istny chlew. Jak możesz tak mieszkać?- Blondyn uniósł końcem różdżki skarpetkę.- Dorosły mężczyzna i nie może nawet podnieść swoich brudów.

\- Powiedział ten, który samotnie mieszka w trzypiętrowej posiadłości. Poza tym, nie jest brudna, tylko używana, i się wietrzy, Malfoy.

\- Fuj,- Draco pozwolił kwestionowanej części garderoby upaść ponownie na ziemię.- Przynajmniej sprzątam.

Harry uniósł brwi. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały, najwyraźniej.

\- Jeśli sprzątasz, to jestem Nabuchodonozor. Ta centymetrowa warstwa kurzu w niektórych pokojach…

\- Nie są używane.

\- O ile pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio próbowaliśmy, to o mało nie udławiłeś się podczas ataku astmy, Malfoy.- Blondyn tylko wywrócił oczyma i opadł swobodnie na kanapę, jedno ramię przerzucając przez oparcie.

\- Daj mi coś do picia, Potter, i tak tu utknąłem na razie z tobą.

Harry westchnął sięgając do barku. Po chwili usiadł naprzeciw drugiego czarodzieja i postawił na stole butelkę z szklankami.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Bo wiem, że ten cholerny fotograf czai się gdzieś w koronach drzew z tym cholernym aparatem, i czeka tylko na okazję, a potem pojawi się wydanie specjalne Proroka: ‘Draco Malfoy wraca z potajemnej schadzki’, a za nim Nastoletnia Wiedźma z nagłówkiem ‘Serca łamią się na prawo i lewo, Draco Malfoy kogoś ma’.

\- Dlatego właśnie nie mieszkam tam, gdzie mieszkam,- Harry stwierdził spokojnie, rozlewając alkohol do szklanek.

\- Za to mieszkasz w tym burdelu, Potter,- blondyn schwycił podane naczynie i opróżnił je jednym haustem.

\- Burdel jest tylko wtedy, jak są dziwki.

\- Chcesz coś zasugerować?- Draco odpowiedział powoli, spoglądając na niego spod lekko opuszczonych powiek.

\- Co? Ja, Malfoy?- Brunet obszedł stolik i wspiął się na kanapę obok drugiego mężczyzny.- Dziwki pobierają opłaty za świadczone usługi.

Blondyn zaśmiał się bez animozji, chwilę później przewracając go na plecy.

 

***

 

Hermiona pochylała się razem z nim nad notatkami.

\- Nie rozumiem tego,- wiedźma przyznała.- Nie widzę, co to ma na celu, co ma uzyskać. Może jakbym wiedziała…

\- To dzika magia. Spisałem tyle, ile byłem w stanie,- Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. To po prostu nie ma sensu. Na przykład tutaj,- Hermiona pokazała jedno miejsce w plątaninie diagramów,- jest wymiana, ale tych pierwiastków nie widziałam w żadnym innym zaklęciu poza Avadą Kedavrą.

\- Nic dziwnego,- Harry zamknął oczy i pomasował skronie powolnymi ruchami kciuków.- Avada ma odciąć duszę od świata materialnego, a to… powinno z kolei ją przywiązać,- dodał ciszej.

Wiedźma popatrzyła na niego z troską wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Harry…- Westchnęła.- Chyba nie…?

\- Nie, nie Syriusz,- brunet zaprzeczył.- Musi zostać rzucone na kogoś, kto wciąż żyje, więc byłoby po prostu całkowicie nieprzydatne.

\- Masz na myśli Voldemorta?- Łatwiej było określić to ogólnie, niż mówić dokładnie, pytanie i tak zostało zrozumiane.

\- Jest na Malfoyu.

Hermiona przytaknęła. Teraz fragmenty zaklęcia zaczynały układać się w bardziej logiczną całość, linie zamiast być przypadkowymi nakreśleniami na papierze zaczynały tańczyć harmonicznie, jednak daleko było jej do zrozumienia ich języka. Przesunęła palcem po pergaminie.

\- Tutaj. Tutaj w takim razie jest podstawowa wymiana. W domu spróbuję dopasować ją do odpowiednich składników, i przejdziemy stąd stopniowo na zewnątrz zaklęcia.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Dziękuję.

 

***

 

 Dostrzec w tłumie Malfoya nie było trudno, nie tylko ze względu na jasne włosy, które kojarzyły się od razu z odcieniem blond właściwym dla veeli. Wyróżniał się także pewnego rodzaju skromnością, porzucając ceremonialne szaty na rzecz prostych tunik – co wcale nie znaczyło, że każda z nich nie była warta swojej wagi w skrzydlatym pyle.

Blondyn ucałował dłoń starszej wiedźmy żegnając się z nią, i gdy już nie mogła go usłyszeć, dodał pod nosem niezbyt pochlebne zdanie.

\- I obyś udławiła się tym truflami, którymi zaraz zaczniesz się opychać,- dokończył tyradę, odwracając w stronę bruneta.- Potter.

\- Malfoy,- Harry zaproponował mu kieliszek, który został zaakceptowany od razu.

\- Przysięgam, jeśli przypałęta się jeszcze jakiś maszkaron pragnący poznać mnie ze swoją córką lub synem w odpowiednim wieku, zacznę rzucać Crucatiusa na prawo i lewo bez oglądania się na jakiekolwiek pozory.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Po pierwsze, jakie pozory, Malfoy? A po drugie, córek i kuzynek przedstawiono mi już trochę. Synów jeszcze nie.

\- Przypadłość starych rodów. Nie przedstawiają ich tobie, Potter, bo pomimo rodowodu i obecnej wątpliwej sławy, w sumie rzeczy jesteś uważany za pochodzącego z motłochu.

Harry prychnął i popił wina, odrobinę kpiąco spoglądając na towarzysza.

\- Sądzę, że powinienem się obrazić. Tak czy inaczej, Potterowie wywodzą się od Gryffindora, zapomniałeś?

\- Takie same brednie, jak większość rodowodów, Potter.

\- Łącznie z twoim, Malfoy?

Blondyn założył ręce na piersi, poirytowany.

\- Swojego jestem całkiem pewien, ale na przykład Goylowie mają w swoim smoka.- Harry, słysząc to, jęknął.

\- Zdecydowanie za dużo informacji. Nawet nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać, ale już za późno, i ohyda. Smoka?

\- Smoka. Zbyt dosłownie wzięli chyba powiedzenie, że warto czasem mieć jakąś ‘mistyczną istotę’ wśród antenatów.

\- Jakaś veela czy dwie u ciebie?

Draco spojrzał na niego ponad brzegiem kieliszka.

\- Mam być całkowicie szczery, czy chcesz zachować błogosławioną nieświadomość, Potter?

\- Myślę, że przeżyję.

\- Trzecie i czwarte pokolenie wstecz po stronie matki, w linii prostej,- blondyn stwierdził rzeczowo, odrobinę za sucho.

\- No, Malfoy,- Harry przytaknął,- na pewno tłumaczy to twoją sukowatość.

Przez krótki moment na twarzy Draco zagościło coś niemal jak ulga, zniknęło jednak może nawet i szybciej niż się pojawiło, wraz z czymkolwiek, co mógł chcieć dodać, kiedy sekretne drzwi w ścianie uchyliły się lekko. Ginny rozejrzała się ostrożnie, poprawiając mimochodem przód wieczorowej sukni.

\- Zamierzacie tak spędzić w tym prosektorium cały wieczór? Zaczynamy już trzecią partię, i do pełnej rozgrywki brakuje nam składu.

Na szczęście, Ministerstwo Magii pełne było tajnych przejść i ukrytych komnat.

 

***

 

Hermiona zadzwoniła nad ranem, gdy Harry, nie mogąc spać, oparty o balustradę balkonu, palił powoli papierosa.

\- Znalazłam chyba, co będzie naszym najlepszym katalizatorem dla podstawowej wymiany,- wiedźma zająknęła się na moment.- Tylko może to być problem. Żółć kuroliszka.

\- Nie, nie,- Harry szybko ją uciszył, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce.- To nie jest problem, to jest już coś. Dziękuję.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Harry,- w końcu westchnęła po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Zawsze, Hemmy. Dziękuję.

\- Podziękujesz mi kiedy indziej, Harry. Prześpij się jeszcze, dobrze?

\- Dobrze.

Parę minut później czarodziej wsunął się pod pled na łózku.

\- Śmierdzisz, Potter,- blondyn sennie wymruczał, przesuwając się nieznacznie.

\- Przepraszam,- Harry uśmiechnął się. Dotknął lekko ustami jego ramienia.

\- Zamknij się i daj mi spać,- Draco obrócił się w jego stronę, przerzucając rękę w poprzek jego piersi.


End file.
